lifeofheroesrpfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SierraSia/Life of Heroes RP's Funniest Moments 3
Here is yet another Life of Heroes RP's Funniest Moments. Here are you'r hosts: Sal Garnet and Charmy Bee! *applause* Sal: Thanks you, and welcome back to another Funniest Moments episode! This time, we'll show the funniest moments from the new Life of Heroes RP witch is... Tell 'em, Charmy. Charmy: The Life of Heroes RP: Seven Years Later funniest moments! *more applause* Sal: Alright then, lets hit the tape! *tape plays* Part 1 *Omega is completely shut down* Q-Pid: *reboots Omega* Big Boy? Omega: ....SYSTEM STARTUP.... Omega: *click* *whir* *toot!* CM: "Toot"? Omega: EXCUSE ME. Part 2 (Death From Above Part 1) Shadow: *looks at FS's statue* These statues look oddly realistic.... Sonic: Yeah, they do, don't they? Q-Pid: I guess. Hey, wouldn't it weird if they came to life? *pokes at the statue of Demon Sonic* *the statues tips over and breaks* Pete: ! Q-Pid: ! Um... *takes a step back* That wasn't me. Part 3 (Death From Above Part 1) Donkey Kong: *walking down the corridor eating a banana* DK: *finishes eating it and tosses the peel over his shoulder* Crimson: *slips on the peel and falls* OW! Part 4 (Death From Above Part 1) Donkey: *grabs Crimson and carries her over his shoulder, then bounces across a bunch of machines, smashing them* Crimson: I've heard of jokes about "a bird on you'r sholder", but this is just rediculouse. Part 5 (Death From Above Part 1) Jet: It's OURS! That's why we want it! Sal: You didn't say please. Jet: *sighs* Please. Sal: Good boy. Part 6 (Death From Above Part 1) Q-Pid: *plays around with one of her love arows, but it flew out of her hand and it flew rapidly around and hits Jet* Jet: OW! Crimson: *heard Jet but didn't see the arow* You okay? Jet: Yeah. Crimson: What hit ya anyway? Crimson: *look at where the arow hit Jet and sees it was in his butt* *snikers* Um, Jet.... theres... theres an arow... in you'r butt. *giggles quietly enough so that no one can hear* Part 7 Espio: *doing paperwork on the roof* Luna: *sees Espio* Espio? Espio: Just doing paperwork... *suddenly, the filing cabinet falls off the roof and into the bushes* Part 8 Vector: *opens the window and throws a shoe at Espio's head* Espio: *gets knocked down* Vector: Oh, sorry, I thought you were some troublemaker. Part 9: Smerk's Burping Sceans Smerk: *burps up a toilet seat* Sia: Smerk, did you eat the toilet seat again? Smerk: Chao...oooog.....*burps up the Golden Buddy Award* ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Smerk: *burps up Wario* Wario: What just happened?!? Sia: Um... My Chao ate you. Wario: *runs out Sia's front door* ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Sia: Do you need to see a doctor? Smerk: Nah. I like burping! *burps up the kitchen sink* ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Randy: At least he didnt eat up Austin and Dustin. Smerk: *burps up Austin and Dustin* Sia: And there they are. Dustin: *cough* *cough*...Woah what happend? Austin: *sneezes* I think im allerigic to chao guts... ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Smerk: *goes into Sia and Crash Man's room* *from inside the room, CM screams* Smerk: *comes out and burps up CM* Crash Man: Th-The horrors!!! ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Smerk: *burps out Black Doom's body* CM: AHH BLACK DOOM!!! Sia: O_O Smerk: Yummy yummy aliens! ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Smerk: *burps up Sia's Uncle Noah* Sia: Uncle?! Noah: That was unsatisfying. ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Smerk: OH NO!!! Sia: Smerk, whats wrong? *Smerk burps up BD's starship* *it busts through the roof of the house* Sia: O________O Smerk: Hold on, let me finish the job. *eats the starship again* Smerk: *runs outside and burps up the smashed starship like a cannon, and into the ocean* CM: Sweet. Sia: O.O ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Smerk: *eats the camera crew* ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Smerk: *burps up Soda Popinski* Soda Pop: GRAH! CM: What the?! Soda Pop: Back in Russia, men run from the SIGHT of me!! CM: How did Smerk get to Russia?! ___________________________________________________________________________________________ CM: Someone hand me some boxing gloves! Smerk: *burps up some boxing gloves* ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Pandora: I heard you guys went up against that drunken Russian. CM: Yeah. Smerk beat him. Smerk: *burps up a championship belt* ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Smerk: *eats CM, then burps him up* CM: AGH! Sia: *comes out with the finnished spagetti and sets it on the dinner table* It's ready. *sits down on a chair and starts to eat* CM: *sits down and starts to eat* Smerk: *sits down and eats CM* Sia: Smerk, be a good chao and spit him out, please. Or it's the corner for you again. Smerk: Aw... *spits CM out* ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Smerk: *sees the wreck of Luna's car* Smerk: *eats it and burps out the car and it's fully repaired* Luna: *sees Smerk* :O Part 10 Espio: *gets in the car with Luna and drives to Seaside Hill* *when they're at the bridge* *the car crashes into one of the pillars and blows up* Espio&Luna: *flies up into the air* AHHH!!!! Part 11 Luna: So this is the resorce of the beberage of madness. CM: Yup. Pinky: *goes out, then drives back in with his car and hits the meteor with it* Sia: THATS how you solve situations?! Pinky: Well, it's more exciting that way. Part 12 UFO: Fools! You think you have stopped us! Even now, our mind-control cola is leaking into your water supply! Sia: WHAT?! Spark: Who are you, black arms scum?! Voice from the UFO: Zombies will rise from the grave! Your society will crumble! Sia: Zobies?! Voice from the UFO: And, to answer your question, Spark... *the UFO lands* *Bean comes out of it* Part 13 Spark: *to Laura* He'll be alright, right? Laura: *at Spark* He's never BEEN alright. Ending Charmy: Well, thats it for tonight's show. Sal: And don't forget to watch the video below of Shadow busting a move. I'm Sal Garnet. Charmy: And I'm Charmy Bee. Sal and Charmy: And good night, RPers! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Thhx9ZoaVtk&feature=player_embedded Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts